Fangs, Claws and Trials
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is a Master vampire but even that doesn't save him from petty rivalries. When he and his companions, Gilbert and Antonio, run across wanna-be vampire hunter Isabel Carriedo, however, they realize that Arthur's petty rivalry may not be so petty after all. AU FemSpain, WereLionPrussia, Vampire France, WereJaguarSpain


_Francis had once been friends with Arthur, back when the world had been simpler. Of course they'd had their differences, what friends didn't? But being turned had changed Arthur, made him lose sight of their friendship. Francis never had figured out exactly what had gone wrong and he likely never would. That had always bothered him. Guinevere was only part of it, he was certain. He was still pissed at Arthur for keeping her from him, making her his human servant. There was nothing he could do about that right now though, seeing as he was avoiding Arthur. They hadn't seen each other in almost a hundred years and he planned on keeping it that way. He had his cats and servants now and he'd never liked fighting Arthur. He could only hope that his luck on avoiding that stupid Briton held out. The last time they had argued had not been pleasant at all. He did worry that Arthur had been too quiet as of late. Francis usually could keep pretty good tabs on the Brit but lately he had not been getting any word on Arthur's activities. That was unusual for the man. Arthur was not a quiet man and neither were his underlings for that matter._

_It was beginning to worry him just a bit._

It was quiet in the Spanish forest, too quiet for Francis' taste. He frowned, glancing around carefully. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite place what. Gilbert and Antonio were at the house so he knew it wasn't them being up to something. Suddenly he picked up the sound of fighting. Raising an eyebrow he headed toward the source of the noise. He was surprised to say the least when he came upon a brunette young woman fighting against three wolves. She was a petite, curvy thing with warm olive skin and flashing green eyes. She reminded him a lot of Antonio, actually, though. He wasn't focused too much on that because he realized instantly that the wolves were not normal wolves. He was surprised she'd lasted this long, to be perfectly honest. He watched as she dodged one of the wolves before aiming a kick at another. The wolves were circling, trying to find an opening. Francis sighed. He was going to have to save her wasn't he?

Seemed like it.

Then again, she was a human, she wasn't really his concern. There were times he really hated the morals he lived by. Granted those were few but he did live by them. He drew out a gun and strode into the clearing, quickly firing off a few rounds. The wolves dropped and he smirked. Silver bullets were amazing things to have when fighting certain supernatural creatures. The young woman seemed startled when her opponents suddenly dropped to the ground but then her gaze came to rest on him. Green eyes widened for a moment as she seemed to take in his appearance before frowning and taking a slight step backward. Francis merely holstered his gun and went to check that the wolves were actually dead.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart, smell her fear. He smirked slightly.

"My name is not important, Cherie." He answered and turned to her once he was satisfied the wolves were dead. She frowned, clearly not believing him. "What's a mademoiselle like yourself doing out alone at this hour?" he asked and she huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"You didn't answer my question, what makes you think I'll answer yours?" she retorted sharply but Francis could tell that sharpness stemmed from her fear.

"Ma Cherie, truthfully, I mean you no harm." He assured her. It was the truth, if he'd wanted to kill her then she wouldn't have been able to stop him. She eyed him warily, still very tense.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't but I assure you, I mean you no harm." He spoke and added, "I would be honored to escort you home-"

"I don't need an escort, señor." The brunette replied tartly. Francis started to reply but paused sensing a sudden rush of power. He frowned trying to figure out where it had come from. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked. Francis didn't look at her as he looked around.

"We're about to have company." He replied calmly and casually as if they were talking about the weather. _Gilbert, Antonio, I have need of your assistance. Come._

_Coming!_

_On our way!_

"Why are you smirking?" the brunette demanded bringing Francis back to the present. He shrugged gallantly, a cryptic smile on his face.

"Because I can, petite." He answered as five wolves burst out of the woods nearby. Francis struck one down as the brunette rather expertly threw a throwing knife into the chest of a second. The other three wolves became more cautious, circling the two warily. Francis and the brunette shifted so that their backs were to each other, poised and ready for the attack that they knew was coming. Without warning the largest of the wolves lunged for the brunette as another lunged for Francis. A white blur tackled the wolf that lunged for Francis and the ball of fur erupted into a chorus of snarls and growls. The brunette gave a sharp cry as she was thrown into a tree but her attacker had been thrown off by a brown haired man with olive skin as Francis grabbed the other wolf. The blur turned out to be a lion who quickly dealt with his wolf while the man dealt with his. Then the lion went over to Francis as the man went over to the young woman to check on her. "Calm down, he's not in any position to give us trouble." Francis spoke soothingly to the lion. The brunette groaned as she sat up from where she'd fallen after getting knocked away.

"Are you alright, senorita?" the man asked crouching beside her.

"Ow… Mierda that hurt…" she spoke glancing up at the man. "I have a splitting headache and probably almost got a concussion, other than that, bueno." she answered tartly. The man smiled green eyes bright with amusement.

"Ah, si I apologize for having to knock you out of the way, senorita-" he started.

"Me llamo Isabel, senor." The young woman interrupted him and the man nodded.

"Ah, si. Me llamo Antonio." He replied.

"Antonio, will you help Gilbert take this to Ludwig for me?" Francis asked.

"So, you're just going to leave me alone in the middle of the forest?" Isabel demanded as she shakily got to her feet with Antonio's help, shooting Francis a glare.

"Non, petite you will be coming with us." Francis replied jovially, smiling at her. Isabel frowned.

"And if I don't want too?"

"I don't think I remember giving you a choice, mademoiselle." Francis replied a slightly sharper tone to his voice. Isabel huffed but nodded.

"Fine, I'll come along."

"Good, let's be on our way then." Francis spoke and they headed to meet with the Ulfric of the Bienwald pack.

**Okay so this is a story that me and my friend came up with. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


End file.
